This disclosure relates to gas turbine engines, and more particularly to combustor airflow hole arrangements for gas turbine engines.
Combustor air exit temperature is a significant driver of gas turbine engine performance and design. Components downstream of the combustor, such as the turbine and turbine blades, are configured for use with particular temperature ranges. Spacing and arrangement of airflow holes in the combustor are a key driver of combustor exit temperature. Sufficient airflow must reach the combustion chamber of the combustor through these airflow holes, thus reducing the temperature of combustion gases to a desired temperature range. The airflow holes, however, must also be arranged to allow for cooling airflow to flow across the combustor itself, to cool the combustor and extend the combustor service life.